The present invention relates in general to a portable container, or other structure, which is convertible to a lighted dancing stage and, more particularly, to a portable container, or the like, comprising a bottom panel adapted to lie flat on a floor, or other supporting surface, four side panels hingedly connected to the bottom panel along corresponding edges thereof and adapted to be folded upwardly to form a container, or to lie flat adjacent the bottom panel, and readily releasable means for latching the side panels in their upwardly folded positions.
Relevant prior art comprises the following U.S. Pat. Nos.
465,438, Trouard PA1 1,121,422, Tydings PA1 1,164,668, Stancic PA1 1,306,338, Hirlinger PA1 1,308,682, Ritchie PA1 1,324,313, Johnston PA1 2,136,762, Simmons